Unexpected
by percy cahill belward
Summary: What if Bree was the daughter of the great athena and it was bella's duty to protest Bree because she was the Daughter of olympus daughter of posedioen and best friend of Athena.
1. Chapter 1

**OK I dont own twilight or eclipse**

There was something there, in his shadow. Something Jasper crouched over with wary intensity.....

I was too numb to feel more than mild shock when I realized what it was. There were eight vampires in the clearing

The girl was curled into a small ball beside the flames, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was young. Younger than me – maybe fifteen, dark haired and slight. Her eyes were focused on me, and irises were shocking , brilliant red. Much brighter tan Riley's almost glowing. Edward saw my bewildered expression

"she surrendered" he told me quietly.

Thats one I have not seen before . Only Carlise would think of offering. Jasper does not approve

Skip a few scenes

"We have to stay here"' murmured Edward They are coming North end of the clearing now.

My heart burst into a sprint as I scanned but I couldn't see anything anything past the thick pall smoke.

After a few seconds of fruitless searching , my gaze crept back to the the young female vampire. She was still watching me, her eyes half – mad

Skip one scene!

Then Carlisle and jasper began to back toward the rest of us. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme all coverage hastily around where Edward stood with Alice and me. A united front, as Eward ahead said, with me at the heart, I the safest place . I tore my attention away from the wild girl to search for th approaching monsters. There was still nothing to see. I glanced at Edward and his gaze was looked straight ahead., but there was only smoke – dense, oily smoke twisted low to the ground, rising lazily, undulating against the grass.

It billowed forward , darker in the middle.

"hmmmm", A dead voice murmured from the mist. I recognized the apathy at once.

"Welcome Jane".Edward's tone was coolly courteous. The dark closer, separating themselves from the haze , solidifying. I knew it would be Jane in the front – the darkest cloak, almost black, and smallest figure by two feet. I could barely make out Jane's angelic feature in the shade of cowl.

The four gray- shrouded figures hulking behind her were also somewhat familiar. I sure recognized the biggest one, and while I stared , I tried to confirm my suspicion Felix looked up. He let his hood fall back slightly so I could see him wink and smile at me. Edward was very still at my side, tightly in control.

Jane's moved slowly across the luminous faces of the Cullen and then touched the new born girl beside the fire : the newborn had her head in her hands again. "I don't understand"Jane's voice was toneless but not quite as uninterested as before.

"she has surrendered" Edward explained, answering the confusion in her mind.

Skip scene

Jane's eyes narrowed and she turned to the girl beside the fire.

"you there" she said, her dead voice harsher than before ."your name "

The newborn shot baleful glare at Jane, her lips pressed tightly together.

Jane smiled back angellicly

The newborns girls answering scream was ear piercing : her body arched stiffl into a distorted position. I looked away, fighting the urge to cover my ears. I gritted my teeth, hoping to control my stomach . The scream intensified. I tried to concentrate on Edward' s face , smooth emotional but that reminded e of when Edward was in Jane's intense gaze and I felt sicker.

I looked at Alice instead and Esme next to her.

Their faces were empty like his.

Finally it was quiet.

"Your name" Jane said again, her voice in inflections.

"Bree" the girl gasped.

BREE............... that name I had heard

Flashback

Athena and I were sitting together, though I was younger and daughter of Poseidon me and her were the best of friends but today I had to tell her I was going into the human world to meet my love.

"_Athena I am living"_

"_Ahhh bells of course I knew and stalked your love and I will await your return sister" I smiled, of course nothing can be hidden from Athena._

_But Bells I want you to protect my child Bree if you can she has the same eyes and stance as me._

_I nodded "I promise Ena"( this is Athena nickname )_

END OF FLASH BACK

STOP.......... there was a long pause .

Then suddenly Jane's happy voice was there "Edward control your human toy"

I smirked "who you calling human, child!" I said, walking towards her with a confident stance ignoring the Cullens beginingg me to come back . Thats all they could do as I had frozen them place. Immediately Jane crouched and sprung. Out of reflex I put my water like shield up. All you could hear were gasps.

"as I said touch hear your dead" Growling I explained

Jane smiled and inflected pain on her.

"thats it"

I was suddenly in my goddess form.

Bree quiet this whole time gasped,

"Isabella Daughter of Olympus I a so sorry if I knew you were a god I would not have tried to kill you I am so sorry" she bowed multiple time.

"Rise daughter of Athena" I giggled.

She smiled "so it is true you are very child like.

"you bet" I answered

Jane screamed out of frustration" whats going on?"

I am Isabella , Daughter of Olympus but biologically Daughter of Poseidon.

Suddenly Jane was in ashes t. See her fate if you want to die as well step up and die but Hades will not take a liking to you" I said in a teasing tone.

They all backed away and ran............till they were gone.

"UHHM"

I turned and there stood the cullens amused and confused.

"I think I need to explain"

"You darn right need to " said Emmett and so I started.......................

REVIEW AND READ

WINK WINK


	2. Chapter 2 the waiting

BPOV

"Guys..........I am-" I started but was interepted by .......Ares.

That idiot.

"Ares", I said in a fake cheery voice, "what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh just congratulating you of the soon wedding!"he said in a fake uninterested voice.

"You want me to come back don't you"even before I was done talking Ares was jumping up and down exclaiming"Yes,yes,YES!!!!!!" Then he was hugging me and was describing about how bad life was with out me and my fighting, cause apparently none of the gods ever fought with him because they were jealous of his strength and all that. Its scary how arrogant and innocent this big soldier is I thought unhappily.

Then came a very angry Dionysus, " I am so not scared of you pup, you wanna battle lets go imbecile"

"OH NO YOU DO NOT FIGHT WITH MY FUTURE FAMILY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU"

I EXCLAIMED.

"Ever since she is been a god she always ruins our fun"mumbled a grumpy Dionysus. I was no where near hurt I expected this from Dionysus. Then in pop all the gods.

They smile at me and dad walks up to me and gives me my pearl necklace I loved this necklace it was my harbor when I had it around it made me feel in the water or at mount Olympus.

Then my dad started talking with Carlisle which made Apollo go talk with his daughter Alice. Which led to a immortal party.

As I sat down I smiled the wind at my side blowing nice warm air in my face with my hair that was in a bun but know had some hair open loosely.

Edward came and sat beside me and asked, "you did not tell me that you were so............powerful."

I smiled "its okay now you know."

He gave me his favorite crooked smile in return.

"Everything is perfect" we said in synchronize.(** I dont know how to spell but they said it together**)

This story is on hold till Bellas story is done and im starting a new story as well tilll then guys jus give me nice ideas. thks


End file.
